


Fragile Sapphires

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gay For You, Gift Fic, Kaiba Seto Needs a Hug, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: Seto is just... not used to Atem's love, and feels so dumb when trying to show his own feelings.A very fluff, random and short prideshipping story.





	Fragile Sapphires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venom_for_free](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/gifts).

> Happy birthday!!!!!
> 
> This is my gift for you!!  
Yay???!!! Not so awesome lol but hope you like this!!

The night was cold, his body trembling struggled to recover after escaping the severe storm that accompanied him until his return home. Of course, someone like Seto Kaiba would be back in the limousine, so he didn't got wet, but the cold he had both when he came in and out was indescribable. Not to mention that the heater half-worked.

Arriving at his mansion, he found the warmest welcome he could receive. The beautiful smile of his lover and his soft-tone voice, plus a hug from his little brother. It was the motivation of his day to day. After a warm dinner and a nice time that made him forget the stress of work, he took a relaxing shower to let himself fall into bed at the end.

His heart beat swiftly when entering his room his eyes noticed the fine figure of his partner lying in the middle of the bed, with his head resting in two stacked cushions, he was distracted with a game on his phone , but abandoned it when he felt Seto's nervous gaze.

Atem wore a black buttoned blouse, with a slight neckline and baggy trousers, but also not very wide of the same color as the top garment. There was a slight line of his waist that lay naked, and it showed the small bone of his hip.

Atem smiled. "Do you like what you see?"

Seto just looked away, blushing.

Atem chuckled. "Come to bed, love." He called him. He moved a little to the side, still using the pillows, stretching out his hand to the space in the bed to call his lover.

Although Atem called him for his notorious tiredness, what caused him most the desire to have him close was Kaiba's topless body, dressed in his comfortable trousers, but he did not wear any top garments.

Seto did not respond to his partner's invitation, he only headed for the drawer and pulled out a warm T-shirt to dress quickly what Atem silently tasted.

Later, he sat in the space that Atem reserved for him, dedicated his blue eyes to him. He was so distracted by the beauty of his lover. Seto leaned to his lips, joining in a tender, warm kiss that drove him away from any kind of cold he might have felt before, even though the shower did his best to push it away.

Atem loved these moments with his lover, although he still longed to feel Seto's perfect body, he decided to enjoy what it felt like to snuggle in his chest. He could hear his heartbeat, and his relaxed breathing.

He looked up, appreciating the sweet smile of his beloved. "Aren't you going to sleep?"Atem was lying on his partner, who gave gentle caresses to his exotic hair, even with the comfort of the moment, he knew that his love would not give in to this and sooner rather than later, he would go to work.

"Don't ask if you already know the answer."

Atem pouted, staring at him, stopping his actions and being clearly offended. "You're unfair." He whimpered and turned his back, curling up at the edge of the bed.

Seto held a chuckle, getting closer to hug Atem from behind. Atem always complained about this, until he chased him to his office, convincing him to go back to bed with sweet kisses and caresses.

One thing Atem was about to discover was that, on cloudy days like these, Seto wanted more to feel the warmth of his lover than having his work done.

Seto hugged Atem from behind, feeling the little hairs on the back of his neck with his nose, with a dumb smile on his face. He peeked at his beloved's cheek, leaving playful little kisses.

Atem knew that Seto could not see him, because he had sunk his face into the pillow, and only had access to his cheek, he would not allow him to notice that he was smiling. "I keep what I said."

"What do I have to do to convince you?"

Then, Atem smirked. With surprising force he put Seto on his back to get on top of him. "Sleep with me." Atem replied firmly.

Seto blushed furiously.

Atem let out a soft laugh and leaned to Seto's ear. "How dirty you are, my love, I mean you always fall asleep in the middle of work, why don't we fall asleep together for once? Pretend you're my boyfriend."

The brunette had his tearful eyes and the blush did not fade, as Atem had him cornered there was nowhere to hide his shameful behavior that he only had with his lover. He wasn't used to Atem calling him 'boyfriend', and honestly, it was causing him butterflies.

Atem had the pleasure of seeing this when he looked up, he brought his hand to Seto's warm cheeks, and gently caressed them. "That's right, Seto, you're my boyfriend. My stubborn, lovely boyfriend." He whispered with a seductive tone.

When Seto shuddered like this and did his best to hide the brightness in his eyes and the color on his face, Atem felt privileged. He knew that no one in life could have seen Seto Kaiba's weakness, and Atem is the only one who can live to tell it, though he would never reveal it.

Seto was a precious jewel, which he had to protect and keep to himself, because the blue-eyed man gave him permission to see him that way, and it would be a betrayal on his part if he shared it with the rest.

Besides, Atem wanted to have Seto just for himself.

Seto was his and no one else's.

With this thought, Atem sank into the sweet lips of his only love, a kiss that lasted a few long minutes. Atem used their separation to mark the rest of his face with little kisses; on his cheeks, on the tip of his nose and, finally, on his forehead.

After this, he was lost in his blue eyes, gently caressing his chin.

"I want to take care of you. That was my promise when I decided to love you." Atem pronounced, releasing the love that silence held.

Seto's blush became lighter, but his blue orbs were almost crystallized, as if at any time he were to burst into tears. However, he retained. "A-Atem..., " he whispered faintly. Before he could even strive to say more than that, Atem rested his forehead on his, closing his eyes.

"Shhh, it's bedtime."

Atem rose from the bed to turn off the light, when he returned he covered them both with the blanket, without removing the pillows from their place, the two kept their bodies glued together. They were not embraced, but their faces were too close only to stare at each other, as if they felt fortunate to have each other.

"I'm happy you chose me. " Seto suddenly confessed, in a shy murmur

Atem raised his eyebrows. "Did the great Seto Kaiba lose self-confidence?" He remarked with irony. He knew exactly what Seto was referring to, he knew that Seto was quite sincere when they were alone.

"I'm just saying... " he began to waver, again he looked everywhere but Atem, snarling so low that he was almost inaudible, but Atem heard him, and smiled over it. "... I f-feel s-safe... with you." Seto mumbled timidly, his eyes closed when he no longer knew where to look to hide the embarassment.

And just to annoy, Atem continued: "What did you say? I didn't hear you very well, and I like you to look me in the eye when you talk to me."

Seto immediately realized that he was doing it on purpose, and so he turned sharply to turn his back, hiding his furious blush. "Nothing, forget it."

Atem chuckled, getting closer to his beloved's back, to surround his body with his arms and hug him from behind. He rested his head in the center of his back and closed his eyes relaxed, with his smile remaining on his face.

"Me too." he whispered "I feel safe with you."

Atem hugged him tightly, feeling his warmth.

Seto rested his hand on Atem's, clinging to it.

He fell asleep smiling too.


End file.
